


like the morning sun (your eyes will follow me)

by rustingstardust



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe - supernatural, this is really just for fun don’t think too deep, yes this is a twilight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingstardust/pseuds/rustingstardust
Summary: when wei ying goes to live in the dreary town of forks, washington he doesn’t expect to meet a coven of vampires. and fall in love with one.a twilight au thats really just for fun!
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 19





	like the morning sun (your eyes will follow me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> first off - thank you for reading this. i’ve had this au planned for a while.  
> this is going to be a slow progress but please bear with me!  
> my tumblr is @yanlisoup i post a lot of wangxian content there!! 
> 
> this was also written in like five minutes so please be kind

preface 

A cold, dead hand gripped onto his jaw, forcing him to look the hunter straight in the eye. Instinctively, Wei Ying grabbed onto the impossibly strong arm and attempted to rip it away. 

It was no use. The hunter knew, and so did he. But it didn’t matter. If dying meant he could save his family, his lover, he would gladly accept it. 

More than one face raced through his mind as he thrown against a mirror. As it shattered, Lan Wangjis small smile lingered on his last bites of awareness. 

Then, a deep burning. A final goodbye and golden, loving eyes. Until he was swallowed by the flames.


End file.
